


Exotic Beasts of Xadia - A Gentlemage's Guide

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Decision Elf helps viren make more bad decisions, M/M, Teratophilia, comedy with some slight spice, human fucker Aaravos, it's not crack if you perservere, monsterfucking fetish, one giant sandcrab, porn stash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Aaravos discovers Viren's secret monster book stash and proceeds to be a completely mischievous asshole about it.
Relationships: Aaravos/viren, Viravos - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Exotic Beasts of Xadia - A Gentlemage's Guide

Viren enters the dungeon, his arms full and stacked with books. He has new spells to try out tonight, essays on dark magic that he’s been eager to read. The courier who dropped them off this morning had been very discreet. And good thing for it too, because within the pile as Viren sets it down on his desk are also…more mature reading materials.  
Water Mate, Volume 2. He pulls it out first. It’s been difficult these days to find good information on Xadia’s aquatic species. Viren skims though, begins to read from a random page. His ass finds the edge of his desk as he leans back, half seated.  
Soon he’s engrossed and doesn’t notice what’s happening off to his right. A haze of purple and sparkling mist is forming.  
“Mmn.” An interested sound low in Viren’s throat as he reads intently on about the dreaded plyomander. A fifty foot long lizard monster with webbed feet, its body entirely luminescent. Unfortunately though, it only seems to live at dangerous depths. Much too dangerous for diving, unless…there. Included on the page is an air pressure protection spell. “Fascinating.”  
Aaravos, meanwhile, has appeared cross-legged atop Viren’s desk. It’s not a projection of the elf, he is truly here, surrounded by the mess that is Viren’s workspace. A hand is to his cheek as he watches Viren fondly. He lets the silence to pass for some time before he says, “Purely educational?”  
Viren jumps nearly out of his skin, slams the book shut, then turns flustered toward the elf.  
“Aaravos! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!”  
“I wasn’t sneaking. I materialized. Slowly.”  
“What are you-?” Viren starts but knows the answer. Aaravos has been visiting him regularly for about a month now, and they’ve been enjoying each other’s company. Viren has been navigating things cautiously, of course. Full focus on the elf whenever he’s here. And when he’s not, Viren gradually succumbs to his other interests.  
“Water Mate Volume 2,” Aaravos purrs as he uncrosses his legs and slides off the desk. “Viren, I had no idea.” A wry smirk is on his face.  
“Shut up. Not a single word-”  
“And what are these? Pack Tracker…Dragon Hustle." The smirk is lost into a grin.  
“I said stop! No reading!” Viren’s face has gone red with anger as Aaravos beams in amusement. Oh, he’s struck gold.  
“But I like to read. You’ve seen my library.”  
“Don’t read _my_ things, go somewhere else. I’m busy right now.”  
“Exotic Beasts of Xadia.” Aaravos reveals an older book atop Viren’s desk, much bigger than the others. He slides it over then opens it up. Without words, his hand reaches out and feels for Viren. He takes the human gently by the wrist.  
“Let go of me!”  
“Come here.” Soft. It’s only that softness which wins Viren over. Convinces him not to put up too much of a fight.  
Aaravos moves his partner between the desk and himself as they face it. The elf’s arms come around, one over Viren’s left hip, the other hand on the book's page.  
“I’ve never seen a tome like this before, Viren.” Aaravos rests his chin against the human’s shoulder. “It’s very detailed.”  
Viren has nothing to say. There’s nothing he _can _say right now.  
“I didn’t know you liked this side of magic.”  
“Stop.” Barely above a whisper.  
“Let’s look at them together. I want to learn too.”  
So Aaravos flips the first page, and with his arms around Viren reads the description of the Xadian thunder wolf, a creature who can summon lightning when it’s on the hunt. Everything is rather normal at first. Structured, until Aaravos flips the second page. His index and middle fingers trace over the oversized illustration of the beast’s knot.  
Viren’s heart jumps at the sight of it. He’s read this book before (many times), but the shock comes in that Aaravos is actually seeing it. Yet the elf doesn’t seem the slightest bit embarrassed. Intrigued is a much better word as he hugs Viren close, and keeps on reading.  
“The attributes of a male thunder wolf are handsome, and measure eight to ten setimeters on average.” Aaravos’ right hand wanders down to take hold of Viren’s as he speaks. It’s led up to the book, and Viren’s fingers are ran gently over the illustration too. “Thunder wolves experience month-long heats, and can be dangerous during this time. They are very territorial.” Aaravos’ lips move closer to the human’s neck. It’s wonderful seeing Viren like this. Silenced and utterly humiliated. But at the same time, he’s also free if he wants to move away. To not ask, but _make_ Aaravos stop. He doesn’t.  
Aaravos finishes reading, then turns the next page.  
On this one is a drawing. It's of a human man on hand and knee, brave enough to allow a thunder wolf to mount him. Their difference is size is remarkable yet proportionate.  
Aaravos’ eyes widen. What he wouldn’t have given for a book like this on humans long ago. He reads the tips for mating aloud and then asks Viren, “Have you ever mated with a thunder wolf?”  
“No.”  
“But you’d like to?” Knowing. Quiet clicks of the human’s belts as they’re being unfastened.  
“Aaravos. It’s just a book. It doesn’t mean-”  
“I know what it means.” Hushed in Viren’s ear as materials rustle.  
The elf’s sensuous voice is intoxicating. Like a slow fuck into the back of his brain, and once his touch cups gently over Viren’s pants, he’s already moaning. It’s so good.  
“Let’s do this how you normally would,” Aaravos smirks. “If I wasn’t here.”  
Viren’s dick is withdrawn from the folds of his trousers, his robe moved aside.  
Aaravos rubs carefully as Viren’s hand comes over his. They’re going to do this together.  
“I’ll read,” Aaravos nuzzles Viren’s neck, “and you can look at the pictures.”  
Viren swallows, doesn’t protest.  
The next chapter starts with descriptions of a shadow phantom. Fond of inducing sleep paralysis in order to ravish its host. There are pretty butterfly women, fanged river mammals, giant adorable pillbugs with big eyes and soft bodies.  
Aaravos asks Viren about every single one of them. Knows that he’s angering, exciting him.  
“Have you mated with this one?” No to all of them. Aaravos follows up with why not, and would he like to?  
“Imagine how this one would feel, Viren. Maybe I could grow these parts for you.”  
“Aaravos!”  
Soft laughter into his ear. One thing the elf isn’t accustomed to at all is shame. His hand works Viren’s center at just the right pace, the human’s over it. Viren squeezes Aaravos’ hand as if to say this is perfect. Don’t let up. I want this. Please keep going, even if it embarrasses me.  
Aaravos understands. And he’ll give his best.  
Next is a two-page spread of a giant forest dragon, green. Its cock is erect as he angrily roars. Treads of pre-cum dangle over a tiny town below.  
“How about this one?” Aaravos asks quietly. “I’m sure you’ve dreamed of mating with dragons.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, you want to? Or yes, you’ve mated with one.”  
“Both,” Viren admits.  
Aaravos smiles. “How resourceful. And rare for your kind. Some elves enjoy mating with dragons very much, and regularly, though it isn’t talked about.”  
“What about you?” Viren’s breaths are heavy. He leans back into Aaravos now, wants to hear him talk about something unmentionable he’s done.  
But Aaravos just chuckles a little, then softly says, “You know about me. There’s nothing more desirable in my eyes than a beast with five fingers.” The elf leans inward, kisses Viren’s neck as his working hand picks up the pace. “The feel and scent of your skin. Your hair. Such a sadly short lifespan…”  
“Ah-“  
“You're my exotic creature, Viren. With no magic inherent in you at all.”  
“Aaravos,” whispered as his hips buck.  
Aaravos leans in and turns the page. “We shouldn't stop.” Effortlessly sultry, right into Viren’s ear. "Let's keep reading."  
The next page shows a man pictured naked on the beach, his thighs spread open in the sun as he lays on his side. Joined to him is a giant and formidable looking sand crab.  
“My. Would you ever do that?”  
“No,” Viren breathes. A blatant lie.  
“No?”  
Viren shakes his head as Aaravos tips Viren’s chin. He tilts it inward and initiates a gentle but searching kiss.  
Viren moans at how good this feels. The elf moans too in agreement. Their lips part.  
“Stop lying to me.” Those mischievous eyes.  
“I’m not.”  
“I know you are. There are words for elves like me, Viren. One who loves humans the way I do. And trust me, they are not kind words.”  
Viren searches the startouch’s face. He forgets himself, pushes for another kiss as Aaravos closes his eyes, smiles as he welcomes it.  
They adore one another until Viren starts to slip. Aaravos takes his partner’s free hand, moves it upward into the elf’s hair and horns to remind Viren that Aaaravos too is a different species.  
Viren loves this. He holds tight as he cries and Aaravos feeds him more kisses. Then he asks Viren who (or what) he should like to fuck next.  
The only answer that comes out is, “You.”  
“Me?” Soft in surprise. “Why me? You’ve volumes of creatures here. Why not the sand crab?”  
It’s kind of funny, so Viren bites back a laugh. “There’s a difference. One can’t…not like this.”  
“One can’t what?” Aaravos asks knowingly. The silence hangs there.  
“One can’t….”  
A lull as they breathe together.  
“You will not say, Viren. But I think I agree with you.”  
Aaravos grips Viren’s hip with his left hand as he helps finish him off. Viren keeps hold too. Allows the best feeling in the world to envelop him as he falls back full weight into Aaravos.  
Where they end up that night goes much further than mating. In Viren’s bed, the night is heartfelt, sincere, and dangerous. Dangerous because of how it leaves Viren feeling. Weakness isn’t something he can afford. But they've slept together yet again. The sun’s coming up…  
“So…,” Aaravos breathes as he looks up at Viren, who is panting in his lap. “What creature do you want to have next?”  
“You.”  
“Not me. This is different.” With that, Aaravos takes the back of Viren’s hand. Plays gently over his pinky as he raises the human’s palm and kisses it. “I meant your urges.” He looks into Viren's eyes.  
Viren has never heard it said this way before. There is l*ve, and then there are urges.  
Feelings that can exist together in one person yet are not the same. So if there is something Viren needs, something primal, Aaravos understands. He isn’t trying to smother it.  
“It’s alright if you don’t know. We’ll go through your books again later.”  
“Aaravos-“  
“Don't apologize, I enjoyed reading them. We're too much alike.”  
“I wasn’t going to apologize!”  
“Promise me something, Viren.”  
“What?”  
“The next creature you decide you want to mate," Aaravos says as his hands run over Viren's warm thighs, "take me with you.”  
“Aaravos...”  
“I’ll be your spotter,” the elf suggests with a grin. “Especially if it’s the sand crab. That I must see.”  
The flying of pillows as they separate from one another. But Viren knows that the offer is serious and still stands. So about a week later, Viren sets off for the low lands, his map and traveling bag in tow. And this time he isn’t alone. Aaravos walks beside him, his hood up to cover his horns. It’s a nice summer morning, and they’re headed for the beach.  
The elf smirks. This should be fun. If not dangerously hilarious.__

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for those pincers, Viren. I'll be praying for you.


End file.
